<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>牵绊 遇见番外 by zhuzixxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549661">牵绊 遇见番外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzixxxx/pseuds/zhuzixxxx'>zhuzixxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzixxxx/pseuds/zhuzixxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>谦斑</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>牵绊 遇见番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>私设同性婚姻普及</p><p>  “金有谦快起床！” 斑斑窝在床上叫醒身旁的人</p><p>  金有谦抬手揽过床上的人：“干嘛呢，这么早” </p><p>  斑斑任由金有谦躺在自己腿上：“今天是情人节啊，我们去玩吧！！” </p><p>  金有谦睁眼道：“昂？去哪玩？” </p><p>  斑斑笑得开心开口：“在家啊...我们可以...哎干嘛呢” 斑斑被金有谦压回床上</p><p>  金有谦亲了亲身下人的鼻尖：“做在家可以做的事啊” </p><p>  斑斑亲昵的揽住金有谦的脖颈：“不可以，我腰还酸呢...” 斑斑和金有谦待在一块的时候总是特别娇</p><p>  骄纵的要命，可金有谦喜欢的紧，讨好的给人按着腰道：“好嘛，但是你昨晚诱人嘛，不能怪我啊” 金有谦埋进斑斑的脖颈，嗅着那人淡淡地沐浴液香味</p><p>  斑斑黏着金有谦：“好啦好啦，你知道情人节和白色情人节的区别么？” </p><p>  金有谦环着斑斑的腰道：“嗯？有什么区别么？我们已经是情侣了啊不用分白色和不是白色了吧” </p><p>  斑斑从床旁的小桌子下拿了个大纸袋：“昂，也是，呐，情侣装” </p><p>  金有谦接过那件上回在服饰店看了挺久的卫衣：“呀，斑米你真好” 金有谦亲了亲怀里的人</p><p>  斑斑窝进金有谦怀里：“嗯，那你送我什么？” </p><p>  金有谦抱着斑斑的腰窝进他颈窝：“我把自己送给你啊” </p><p>  斑斑嫌弃的抱怨：“呀，你都是我的了，为什么还要把你送给我” </p><p>  金有谦亲着斑斑的脖颈：“啊，不管...” </p><p>  斑斑噘着嘴跟金有谦抱怨：“你是不是不知道今天是情人节啊” </p><p>  金有谦可怜兮兮的眨着眼：“嗯...没，我知道的，只是...” </p><p>  斑斑接着回答：“只是？忘了？？” </p><p>  金有谦小幅度的点头，斑斑拍了拍金有谦的腿：“啊，真是！！哼，我生气了” </p><p>  金有谦眼看怀里的人就要撒开手离开，急忙从一旁的柜子拿了个小盒子出来：“等等嘛，斑米别走” </p><p>  斑斑们看过来只是背对着金有谦问：“干嘛呢！！” </p><p>  金有谦把人搂进怀里，握着人的手腕：“我们结婚吧” 金有谦把一只金戒扣在了斑斑的无名指上</p><p>  斑斑看向无名指上那只金戒指：“呀，金有谦你太过分了” </p><p>  金有谦笑眯眯的回应：“上次给了你玉戒指是订婚用，这个是结婚戒指，戴上了就是我的人了” </p><p>  斑斑窝进金有谦的怀里，眼眶有些湿润，金有谦这家伙，老是喜欢这样...讨厌死了，就喜欢看我哭...</p><p>  金有谦低头亲了亲斑斑的额头：“我们斑斑米又变成小饺子啦” </p><p>  斑斑红着眼圈看金有谦：“都怪你，我都不酷了！” 求婚这种事明明自己也想给金有谦惊喜的</p><p>  斑斑窝在金有谦怀里抬手看着那枚简单的金戒：“谦呐，我好喜欢你，啊不，好爱你！” </p><p>  金有谦抱着人道：“我也爱你啊，不过你说在家玩什么啊？” </p><p>  斑斑拿起手机指着食谱：“这个，我们来做布朗尼好不好，顺道给教授他们送去？” 金有谦边点头边从床沿边起身</p><p>  俩人已经大学毕业了两年，被教授留下来一起考了研，由于考研，俩人已经不住在宿舍了，在学校附近租了个小套房，虽然和宿舍差不多大，但整体氛围很温暖、温馨</p><p>  斑斑和金有谦在厨房折腾了一上午，接近午饭时间布朗尼才刚从烤箱里成型，热腾腾的冒着烟的布朗尼，脸上被金有谦抹上面粉的斑斑像个小孩子一样窝在烤箱前看着</p><p>  金有谦把热呼呼的布朗尼拿出来时，拿汤匙挖了一小块吹凉后就放到斑斑嘴里：“呐，试试口味而已，要吃的话待会儿吃完午饭再来切小块吧” </p><p>  斑斑咬了一半：“嗯，好吃！不过怎么好像不是太甜” </p><p>  金有谦咬下剩下的布朗尼：“嗯？你怎么突然吃这么甜了？吃到我口水了？” </p><p>  斑斑凑过去亲了口金有谦的唇：“嗯” 斑斑坐在金有谦的腿上给他擦着刚刚自己缠着金有谦一起抹的面粉</p><p>  金有谦环着人的腰：“哎，真是” 金有谦猛地凑过去亲着怀里人的嘴角</p><p>  斑斑看着好不容易给金有谦擦干净的脸又沾上了自己脸上的面粉：“啊我擦干净了呢...又沾上了” </p><p>  金有谦黏糊糊的凑过去撒娇：“那你再给我擦干净嘛” </p><p>  斑斑拿着纸巾抹着金有谦的脸：“不许再亲我了，呐，你把我脸上的面粉擦掉” 斑斑抽起纸巾递给金有谦</p><p>  俩人在家煮了许久没吃的拉面，还放了许多料在拉面里，金有谦坐在椅子上接受斑斑的投喂，虽然条件是如果不喂的话就要一直亲你，斑斑觉得如果让金有谦一直亲下去的话大概下午也不用去送布朗尼了</p><p>  解决午饭后，斑斑依旧窝在布朗尼面前，布朗尼已经被放置了一个多小时了</p><p>  斑斑拿着一支竹签戳着布朗尼，金有谦拿了把刀子把布朗尼切成了小块，分别放到了盒子里要送给教授们</p><p>  斑斑换上了和金有谦的情侣装后就提着布朗尼坐在沙发上等着金有谦拿外套</p><p>  金有谦拿来了两件羽绒服，斑斑一开始还抱怨着羽绒服穿上就跟大白一样圆滚滚的，但金有谦还是把羽绒服给裹在了斑斑身上</p><p>  斑斑抱着小盒子道：“呀，谦呐，有这么冷么？” </p><p>  金有谦一打开门斑斑就缩成团子立刻改口：“嗯...我错了，好冷...” </p><p>  金有谦拉过斑斑的手塞到口袋里：“那还当不当大白了？” </p><p>  斑斑乖巧的点头：“当！必须当，太冷了...” </p><p>  一路上斑斑蹦蹦跳跳的，一踩进办公室后教授和副教授依然在原本的座位，斑斑欢快的开口：“嗨教授们，最近挖到什么墓了么？” </p><p>  教授抬起头道：“别说了，我这把老骨头还让我去墓里折腾，嘶，我的老腰，我今年都快六十了...” </p><p>  副教授在一旁泡着乌龙茶道：“老陈都要准备退休了，又被叫去看这次的墓，前几日才回来的” </p><p>  斑斑把布朗尼放在了两位教授桌上：“呐，尝尝？我跟有谦做的布朗尼，我们可是弄了一上午的” </p><p>  金有谦坐在一边接过副教授的茶壶，颇为熟练的泡着乌龙，斑斑把布朗尼又切成了好入口的大小分给教授们，金有谦在一旁冲着热茶</p><p>  斑斑喝着茶看着两位教授吃布朗尼顺便听听布朗尼的评价，教授倒是很捧场：“哇我们两位优秀的学长不只会挖文物和探墓，现在还会做甜点了啊，不过对于老人家我来说有点甜了点” </p><p>  副教授也拿了一块放到嘴里：“好吃，跟我小女儿之前买的挺像啊！两位学长真优秀了，两位赶进度呢婚都结了？” </p><p>  斑斑和金有谦不自觉红了脸点头，两人的戒指明晃晃的在手指上，金有谦牵起斑斑的手：“嗯，要去领证了，再来要去蜜月啦，可没空来喽” </p><p>  副教授忍不住打趣：“下一回来能看见孩子了吧” </p><p>  斑斑急忙摇头：“哎孩子是不可能出现在我们的人生规划了，金有谦这家伙会跟小孩吃醋，他自己就是个大宝宝” </p><p>  金有谦哀怨的吐槽：“你上回去我哥家和小团子成天黏在一起，都不理我了...” </p><p>  斑斑急忙反驳：“小团子很可爱嘛，看吧，所以我们俩的人生规划不能有小孩子，玩别人家的小孩就好啦，我自己也顾不来小孩，顾我家的大宝宝就够了” 斑斑安抚的把金有谦有些乱的头发拨好</p><p>  金有谦玩着斑斑的手指，时不时捏捏斑斑的手，还把戒指扣得更紧一点</p><p>  斑斑和金有谦回家后，斑斑就被金有谦抱着往床上窝，斑斑以为是刚刚的吐嘈让金有谦不开心了便打算哄哄那只大狗狗：“生气啦谦米？” </p><p>  金有谦窝在斑斑的颈窝道：“没有，没生气，只是如果你真的喜欢小孩子的话我们就去领一个回来” </p><p>  斑斑环住了金有谦的腰安抚：“没，我喜欢你，比起小孩我更喜欢大宝宝金有谦，孩子只是看着可爱还可以逗着玩，但真正要陪他长大我做不来，小孩可是个生命不是件简单事，我不会想要孩子，我们的人生规划里不会有孩子，绝对不会” </p><p>  金有谦抬头看着斑斑：“嗯...真哒” </p><p>  斑斑听着金有谦试探的语气：“真的，我们绝对不可能领养孩子，我这辈子只跟金有谦过了！” 斑斑还在金有谦的唇上印上一吻</p><p>  金有谦扣住斑斑的手腕：“说好了，这辈子只跟我啦” </p><p>  斑斑点点头乖巧的问着金有谦：“嗯，说好了，那我们去吃布朗尼吧！！” </p><p>  金有谦把人揽进怀里压在身下：“不行，布朗尼晚点再吃，先吃你吧~” </p><p>  斑斑有些难耐的哼着：“呀...轻点..别咬了...金有谦你属狗啊...” </p><p>完、</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>